1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for assisting with the various tasks of infant care wherein a portable surface would make said tasks easier to perform. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus that is rigid and lightweight having a design that allows said apparatus to be utilized, stored and transported without sacrificing durability, safety and ease of use.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an ever increasing need for a means by which childcare can be administered in remote or mobile situations absent designated locations and complicated devices. Currently there are three types of apparatus that can assist caregivers in the administration of such care to infants. There are stationary inventions specifically designed for administering care to infants at designated locations, such as bathrooms or playpens. There are also portable inventions designed for other purposes that some try to use when administering childcare such as pads and pillows. Finally, there are portable inventions designed for the administration of childcare.
Considering the aforementioned types of inventions various background art and the following patents were considered: U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,434 issued to Spies in 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,258 issued to Eves in 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,973 issued to Berhman in 1989.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,434 issued to Spies in 1973 is an infant changing board. Spies allows for storage and portability in a traditional and common folding mechanism. Spies claims two rigid boards hinged together with fabric or a soft piece of material. This hinge mechanism while functional reduces the durability of the invention. In addition as claimed, Spies does not prevent the invention from opening along the hinged section and subsequently closing while the infant is placed on the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,258 issued to Eves in 1987 is a baby changing mat. Eves claims a baby changing mat that is flexible except along a middle stabilized section and as discussed in the issued patent is intended to be used on a substantially rigid horizontal surface that can support the infant. As claimed, in order for Eves to provide a rigid surface suitable for administering childcare it must be used in conjunction with a rigid surface. Eves does include a means for storage wherein the invention is folded along an axis creating a bag, but again this is accomplished using hinges as well as the use of straps and handles for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,973 issued to Berhman in 1989 is an infant changing board designed to be used in conjunction with an infant carrier. As claimed this invention requires the infant carrier (car seat) to provide the foundation by which the changing board is supported. Similarly to the other inventions, storage requires folding allowed by the inclusion of hinges and flaps.
In addition where Spies, Eves and Berhman teach that the use of straps to secure the infant to the respective inventions for safety the current invention goes against this teaching and does not include straps for safety. Taking into consideration the mobile nature and varied situations where this invention will be used it is in the best interest of the caregiver to be able to remove the child from the board quickly. An emergency situation requiring the caregiver to pick up or move the infant would be hindered if the infant were to be attached to a planar element at least as long as the child itself.
It is not in the scope of the background art to have an embodiment that can be stored and easily transported without the need for hinges, flaps or folding parts. None of which the present invention require or claim. Considering the need for an apparatus that is functionally independent, lightweight, easily concealed, easily accessible and safe, this inventor has created an apparatus that provides all of these attributes.